Arcis Netherburn
Arcis Netherburn is a Scourge Warlock who was once taking part in the infiltration of Stormwind. Biography Past Life During the second war, Arcis was only a young man, at the age of 16 he was growing up in Stormwind, often going with his parents to the Slaughtered lamb basement where Warlocks lay. Being brought up near his parents which were Warlocks, he obviously become a warlock too, enjoying feeding on the Fel energies. He was a rather strange boy since he usually escaped from his Warlock training to the forests, where he practiced his powers there, destroying trees near the one-peaceful Sunnyglade, which is now known as Raven Hill. One day when he was in the Slaughtered Lamb having a good ol' bottle of wine, his mentors told him about Sunnyglade getting swarmed by the mindless Undead, Arcis immediatly went there to see the once peaceful town of Sunnyglade... which was now ofcourse swarming with mindless undead. Arcis tried his best to destroy all of the undead, but to no avail he couldn't. The more he killed the more there were, he finally gave up and went back to the safe city of Stormwind, when he got back to the Slaughtered Lamb he found that his parents had been killed, obviously by the warlocks that were jealous on his parents. In an outrage Arcis wrecked the lab and killed a few of the Warlocks and fled to Darkshire, and then to Deadwind pass, living near the rivers, feeding on the vicous birds that lived in the area, crazed for vengence. A few months after living there, the third war had finished. Warlocks came to him and binded him with fel magic, helpless Arcis asked what did they wanted, the warlocks took no time with saying it and told him that he would be a good edition to a guild named "Fallen to Darkness". Arcis smiled, it looked like his eyes were flowing with fel energy, he accepted... about four months after, a devision of the Scourge took hold in Duskwood, at Sunnyglade, which was now named Raven hill. Arcis didn't really like the Scourge, thus he went there to try and eliminate the Scourge, leaving Fallen to Darkness while going there. When he got there, a Death Guard of the Cult of the Thuzadin by the name of Aceth saw Arcis, grinning, he walked up to Arcis smiling coldly. Arcis immediatly attacked Aceth assuming he was a cultist, Aceth easily took advantage of his anger and beat Arics in a short battle, Aceth smiled, offering him a place in the Thuzadin, offering him a chance to take revenge uppon Stormwind and the Warlocks there. Arcis accepted gladly, now training with the Warlocks within the Cult. Little more is known about what happened for next year, except that he served the Cult continuelessly. Some time after Arcis joined the Cult, Arcis had gone up to the rank of Cultist, in the house of Unholy. At one of the meetings, they were torturing a Militiant recruiter by the name of Seza, about an hour after torturing her, some other members of the Militia came including a sergeant by the name of Cantor Horus. During the battle in the catacombs Arcis got slaughtered, and ended up getting buried in the Graveyard of the Forsaken town of Brill, near Xariandra, the Cruel Mistresses tomb. A Rude Awakening A couple of years after Arcis' burial he was rudely awaken with a digusting face peering right at him, grinning. And so he was now one of the Forsaken... ( Will write the rest later ) Personality Arcis is a pretty mad person, trained to kill people when told to, he doesn't really care for others feelings. Arcis has a rather short temper, and comes up with alot of crazy ideas all the time, Arcis can be patient when needed to be patient, and very impatient when angry, or anoyed. Comments Category:Forsaken Category:Scourge Category:People